


Playing My Heartstrings

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Blind Character, Blind Nishinoya, Childhood Friends, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Past Asanoya, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio made a promise in childhood that, the moment they got to high school, they would start a band and become famous.Admittedly, becoming famous is a bit of a stretch. But they do start a band!





	1. Chapter 1

"Tobio! Tobio!" Hinata gushed, bouncing on his feet as he looked at his best friend sitting on his bed, eyes sparkling. "You know what I just realized?!"

"What?" Kageyama said, looking up from a magazine with all sorts of guitars in it.

"We!" Hinata shouted, jumping towards his bed. "Are!" He fell onto the bed face-first, making Kageyama shout as he fell backwards. "Mphmphm!"

"What?" Kageyama said again, poking Hinata's side playfully. "Your face is in the bed, Shouyou, I couldn't hear you."

Hinata turned his head, giving Kageyama a sparkling grin that made Kageyama's heart skip a beat. "We are going to be high schoolers tomorrow!" His face turned serious, then, and he sat up. "You remember our promise, right?"

Kageyama scoffed, closing his magazine and setting it to the side. "Of course. You've only reminded me every time we get into a new school year."

"I  _could_  have reminded you every day, you know!" Hinata pointed out.

"Fair," Kageyama conceded with a shrug.

Hinata beamed, then. "The moment we get into high school, we're starting a band!" he shouted, holding his fist up victoriously. He paused, looking over to Kageyama. "Hey, Tobio, got any ideas for names yet?"

"Nah," Kageyama replied. "We should make it a group decision. Let everyone in the band decide."

"I was thinking 'Heartstrings'," Hinata said, holding his hands up as if he could see the word stretching out on his ceiling. Then he sighed and brought his hands back to his chest. "But you're right. We should let the other bandmates offer ideas, too."

But Kageyama had known Hinata for too long to miss the deflation in his body language. "Heartstrings is a good name, though," he said softly. "You're good at naming things."

Hinata blushed, and swatted at Kageyama's arm. "You only say that cause you love me and you love everything I do. Dummy."

Kageyama laughed, shoving at Hinata in return for the swat. "Shut up! It's really a good name!"

Hinata laughed, too, a bright and happy, genuine laugh. Kageyama grinned at the sight. That was much better.

"Well, no matter what it's named," Kageyama said once Hinata had calmed down, "we'll start our band tomorrow. And it'll be  _great_. What are you hoping to do?"

"I've decided," Hinata said loudly, as if announcing it to the world, "that I'll be the lead singer! Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," Kageyama said. "You know I can do pretty much anything," he added haughtily, earning a shove.

Hinata huffed softly when Kageyama just grinned up at him. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking lead guitar, if you'll be singing." He'd actually always planned to be lead guitar - he knew Hinata would want to sing, because Hinata was proud of his voice and there was no way he would risk not being able to show it off. But he didn't let Hinata know that.

Hinata beamed at him. "You're a good guitarist! Now we just need a bassist and a drummer!"

"A keyboardist would be nice, too," Kageyama pointed out.

"Oh, right! So... We just need three new bandmates!"

"Plus someone who'll write our music and lyrics for our songs," Kageyama added.

"Oh... Right," Hinata said slowly. "So, then... Four! Four new bandmates... Wait, does that other one even count as a bandmate? Are you messing with me?"

"We'll definitely find them!" Kageyama said, ignoring the comment. "There's no way we won't find someone out of the whole school who won't want to play music with us!"

Hinata rolled his eyes. But then they both gave each other high-fives, looking at each other with excited grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and Kageyama met just outside their new high school the next day. Kageyama lived closer to the school than Hinata did, but they promised to step into the new school together.

So there Kageyama stood outside the school gate, one hand in the pocket of his new uniform, waiting patiently for his best friend to show up. A few people gave him odd looks, but he ignored them, playing around on his phone until he heard Hinata's excited shout of his name. "Tobio! Tobio!"

Kageyama looked up, immediately tucking his phone into his school bag. "Hey, Shouyou," he said, once the smaller redhead was close. He glanced down at Hinata's sides, seeing that he was carrying two amps. He would be surprised, but they'd always said they would practice at school  _and_ home. Which was precisely why, weighing down his back, was his favorite electric guitar, hanging from a shoulder strap.

Actually, maybe that was why he was getting odd looks earlier.

"First things first," Hinata said, "let's go find somewhere to stash our music stuff."

This was precisely why they were here early. It wasn't so they could make it to the opening ceremony - neither of them cared much for that. No, first, they wanted to find a place they could practice and stash their things. Then they needed to find a way to get members to their band.

But the moment they got inside, a teacher found them.

"Um..." the teacher looked down at Hinata's amps, then at Kageyama's guitar. Neither of them could find a way to justify themselves, so they just sat there, staring at the teacher with widened eyes.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata from the corner of his eye, and suddenly realized that one of the amps had been a gift from  _his dad_ before he left. Oh, god, and this teacher was probably going to take it! And never give it back!

"We can explain-!" he said, quickly, but the teacher immediately cut them off.

"I understand," he said, smiling gently. "Come on. I know exactly where you two can keep those."

Kageyama immediately fell silent. The teacher winked playfully, then turned, waving for the two teens to follow. "Come on, now. This way. And hurry, I'm much kinder than some of the others would be about this."

That got Kageyama and Hinata to come out of their stupor. Quickly, they followed after the teacher, though they gave each other nervous glances as they were led down the hallway.

Eventually, they ended up at a room that had a sign. "Music Room 2?" Hinata said, as the teacher unlocked the door.

"People only ever use the first music room," the teacher explained. "Your things will never be found in here, okay?" He turned, beaming over at the pair. "Just don't let anyone know how you found out about it, okay?"

"We don't even know your name," Kageyama pointed out.

"Still!" the teacher pointed out cheerfully, opening the door and letting them in. Hinata and Kageyama stepped in, slowly looking around.

The room seemed to be abandoned. There were a couple of chairs to the right, yes, but they had a fine layer of dust on them. To the left, there was a chalkboard, but no chalk to be seen.

Hinata shrugged and sat his amps down in a corner. Kageyama followed, laying down his guitar on top of Hinata's amps. Hinata pulled a microphone out of his school bag, put it down, then turned towards the teacher and gave a low bow. "Thank you very much for showing us this room, Sensei," he said.

The teacher chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "No problem! But you two need to get to the opening ceremony, okay?"

Hinata and Kageyama both let out groans, but the teacher simply laughed and encouraged them to go. With deep, disappointed sighs, they followed him once more.

* * *

The ceremony was boring. Hinata and Kageyama barely kept themselves from falling asleep.

Barely. But they did.

They barely paid any attention in their classes afterward. There wasn't much to pay attention to - it was just typical first-day introductions.

Lunch was an absolute blessing.

"So, what if we say it's a club?" Hinata suggested, mouth full of rice and barely coherent. He swallowed it down, then added, "That way, in case our stuff does get discovered, it's not really against any rules."

Kageyama nodded quickly. He swallowed his own food before speaking, "That's a good idea. It'll help people find us, too. All we have to do is put up fliers asking people to join."

"Right!" Hinata beamed. "What're the requirements for a club to be considered official, again?"

"Um... I'm not sure. I'll go to the faculty office and ask on the next break."

Hinata was happy enough with that. "Okay," he said. "I'll make the fliers as soon as I get home! Are you okay with me designing the band's logo?"

"Fine with me. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"You always say that," Hinata pointed out.

Kageyama ignored that observation, and just picked up a piece of his rolled omelet and placed it down in Hinata's lunch box. "You need to eat more. You're so short."

Hinata let out an offended squawk. "You said you loved how 'adorably short' I was!"

"Still need to eat more. You need more stage presence."

"My voice will give me enough stage presence!"

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Do you want the rolled omelet or not?"

Before Kageyama could threaten to take it away, Hinata snatched it up and shoved the entire piece into his mouth. Kageyama just rolled his eyes with a fond smile.


End file.
